


New Year, New Me (or not, because Aubrey is a perfectionist)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also mentions of Stacie/Cynthia rose, amy/bumper mentioned, random New Years fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: It’s been a week since they finalized their New Years Resolutions, and A is feeling pretty proud of themselves for drinking a glass of water every day (which was the only thing on their list.)Person B, on the other hand, was far too ambitious and is now burning their list and making s’mores over the flames.Fluffy little Mitchsen fic





	New Year, New Me (or not, because Aubrey is a perfectionist)

The New Year had been treating the Bellas nicely, they celebrated at home together with their best friends - Chloe and Tom, Cynthia Rose and Stacie, and Fat Amy. Bumper never did make it in before midnight, leaving Amy annoyed and storming off shortly after the ball dropped. 

Chloe decided, in typical Chloe fashion, to have everyone drunkenly write out a list of resolutions. She decided that the only thing on her list was “have better sex”, leading Tom into a fit of giggles. 

Beca passed out midway through her list, having only written down one thing - drink one cup of water every day. Aubrey scoffed, having always pushed her girlfriend to drink more water instead of sodas. She suspected that it would last about a week, as did all of Beca’s resolutions. 

Stacie and Cynthia Rose laughed animatedly over their lists, accusing each other of never being able to complete their lists. Aubrey, on the other hand, was furiously writing a list that took up two pages. 

Sure, it was ambitious, but Aubrey never backed down in the face of a challenge. She stuck her list up on the refrigerator, earning laughs from Chloe and Beca the next morning, yet she was still set on her list. 

—————

It was a week later and Chloe was over at Beca and Aubrey’s house for their weekly dinner together. It was the one tradition from college that they kept - almost a decade later they still made time to have dinner together on Sunday nights. 

As Aubrey was finishing in the kitchen, she heard Beca and Chloe talking animatedly about their resolutions. Apparently, Chloe had been working so very hard at her one resolution. Aubrey scoffed, of course her nymphomaniac of a best friend was excelling at her resolution to have more sex. 

Walking by the refrigerator, Aubrey paused. Her list, still sitting on the fridge with only one item crossed off. It was absolutely impossible to think she could complete all of this in a year - a promotion, another promotion, record an album, pick up more piano students, sell the house, buy another house, have a baby, adopt a dog...it seemed as though her list was endless. 

The blonde gingerly plucked her list off the refrigerator door, grabbing marshmallows and chocolate as she stalked out of the house. 

“Hey, Becs - where’s she going?” 

“Uh, I don’t know. Trash, maybe? You know how she is.” 

The two women left Aubrey to whatever she was doing, content to sit and talk. Meanwhile, the blonde had walked out to their fire pit, throwing a match on top of her New Year’s resolutions. 

She carefully placed a marshmallow on a stick, setting the chocolate and crackers beside her. Humming, she turned the fluffy white treat around in the flame, eyes transfixed on the fire. Aubrey only moved when she heard someone behind her - two someones, actually. 

“What in the aca-hell are you doing?” 

“Yeah Bree, what Chloe said. What’s going on?” 

Aubrey motioned to the fire and the marshmallow, eyebrow cocked. “Making s’mores.” 

“I see that, but why?” 

The blonde sighed, picking up a discarded stick to poke the nearly burnt pieces of paper. Aubrey pulled her marshmallow out of the flame, carefully placing it between the crackers and chocolate. 

“Mm, see...that resolution thing.” She started, her mouth full of marshmallow. A small drop of melted chocolate escaped her lips, earning a low growl from her wife. “I couldn’t do it, there were too many things. So I burnt it. I wanted s’mores anyways, they’re my favorite.” 

Beca laughed, followed by Chloe, then all three of them were hysterically laughing. The redhead took a knee, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. 

“It tastes like fucking failure.” Aubrey sighed, finishing off the s’more and licking her lips. 

Beca moved over to her wife, gently kissing the chocolate off of her mouth. Her hand lingered on Aubrey’s cheek for a moment, pressing their foreheads together. 

“You need to stop being so hard on yourself. You’re too perfect to stress about things like this. Now come on, dinner is going to burn if we don’t hurry.”


End file.
